


Heartbeat

by eduolian



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian





	Heartbeat

Doctor企图做一名真正的医生。他以为他可以做一名真正的医生，Master心中嘲讽。Doctor在TARDIS图书馆里寻找消除鼓声的方法，几分钟后，Master说：“够了，你别在哪里瞎折腾了，你现在重新去考个医科学位也没用。”  
“我是想帮你。”Doctor放下一本书说。  
“是是，太谢谢你了。”Master唰得一下抄起一本书丢过去，Doctor向右一闪，书砸到书架上，但更多的书因此掉落砸在Doctor的头上。Doctor叫了两声，Master张开嘴笑了起来，笑声很快停止，他发现Doctor竖起来的刘海竟然没有被砸在他头顶的书给压下去。Master盯着那头发，涌起一股想要去压平它的欲望，他却往门外走去。  
Doctor抓住他的胳膊，问：“你还好吗？”  
“我很好。”Master回答：“我想去睡觉了，你慢慢找吧。”  
“但鼓声……”Doctor小声说道，似乎这样可以减轻这个话题的重量。  
“比以前小很多了，不影响我。”Master瞪着对方说：“我说了很多次了。”Doctor放开了他。他瞧着Master的背影陷入回忆和思考。Master没有被Rassilon杀死，他从白光里逃离，回到原地，一动不动，没有暴走，没有想杀Doctor，没有想杀地球人，只是静静站在一片玻璃渣之中，好似Rassilon的袭击带走了他的狂怒。他仰着头望着天空，而后将目光锁定在Doctor身上。Doctor把Master带回到TARDIS，整个过程Master都没有身体反抗和口头反对。Master变得异常——正常，而接下来两人的同居生活过得简直像是回到了学生时代。  
来得太突然的幸福总让人没有真实感。Doctor总是怀疑Master对鼓声的不在乎只是他装出来的。鼓声是真变小了吗？为什么鼓声会变小？Doctor担心遗忘了重要的事情。Doctor问过Master，但对方只翻了个白眼，翻了个身。Doctor还问过Master：“Rassilon是不是对你做过什么？你是不是回到了Gallifrey？你到底从时间锁里出来的呢？”重复了问题几次之后，Master终于被唠叨声给弄烦了，他翻过身堵上Doctor的嘴让他住嘴……  
想到这里，doctor笑了笑，他继续一边思索，一边收拾散落的书。他还是想知道Master是不是真的在好转，鼓声是不是真的小到Master可以忍受。忽然之间，灵感降临，他在凌乱的书中找到了方法。

\---  
Master昏沉沉，不记得自己睡了多久。像从快坏掉的劣质耳机中传出来的鼓声在他耳边有气无力的演奏着。Master已能慢慢无视它的存在，有时候几乎可以忘却这些声音，虽然他不确定某一天是否能彻底够解决这个问题，不过，他暂时不想这个问题，Master像以前一样翻了个身，准备捏一把Doctor那张愚蠢的脸。  
他愣住了，凝固了。

躺在他面前的人，有着和他一样的脸。

“嗨，Master。”另一个Master说。Master摸了摸自己的脸和头发，挺立的刘海，脖子没有项圈，他掀开了自己和对方的身上的被单，跳下床去照镜子，他看到的是Doctor。  
该死的，他们互换了身体。  
“Master，我太意外了。也许鼓声是跟着你的思想而不是身体，我是说……”Doctor躺在床上用Master的声音解释：“我还是没法确定你说的是不是真的……关于鼓声，我什么都没有听到，即使是在你的身体里，我无法听到。”  
在Doctor身体里的Master气得想揍人，举起了手，拳头悬在半空中。那是他的脸啊，下狠手去揍自己还是需要一点决心，而且，这样看自己的脸，和自己照镜子看自己感觉完全不一样，他不知道的样子看起来那么诱人……也许是Doctor的身体里还留着属于原本主人的记忆和情感，他正在用Doctor的视角去审视自己，头发，眉眼，嘴唇，项圈，锁骨，胸口，腹部，腰，疲软的性器，身体欢爱的痕迹……昨夜做爱的景象在脑海中被激活。Master赤裸着站在床边，渴望渐渐抬起头来，他忘记了下一步要如何行动，因为他对着自己的裸体硬了起来，也Master抓起被单裹在身体，这具Doctor的身体身上。  
在Master身体里的Doctor还躺着，眼睛死死地盯着他自己的身体，他观察Master的反映，看到他腿间重新仰起的欲望，而Master却选择用被单裹住了腰间。啧啧，真是，这动作带着点羞射真是太可爱了，Doctor心想，他好奇地望着自己的身体在那儿抓着头发，想要扑上床又站在原地，不知所措，叉着腰，仰着脸，刘海竖着老高，头发乱糟糟。这情景看怪诞却有趣，原来他看起来这么的——帅，简直太帅了。Doctor在称赞自己的肉体，心中涌起了强烈的爱意，或许这是Master的身体里留着属于他的感情，一种如同条件反射般的反应……是的，Doctor也有了生理反映了，用的是Master的身体。他咽了一口唾沫，扯了扯脖子上的项圈，这玩意儿没有让他感到难受，那么Master应该会喜欢把项圈戴得更紧一点。互换身体，能感受到原本身体的一些情感遗留，这是Doctor没有想到的。Doctor脸上浮现淡淡的笑意。昨夜他没怎么睡觉，为了弄昏Master，再给他和自己的脑袋上带上转换身体的头盔，他几乎彻夜未眠。成功占据Master的身体后，Doctor没有听到预想的鼓声，一切如常，他开始想也许Master已经痊愈了。  
“Master”，他喊了一声，Master脸色一变，一跃而起，跳到床上。Doctor了解自己那表情的含义，他有些陶醉的看着，他不知道自己生起气来也是这么的——迷人。  
“你总是这样。”Master张开了拳头，抓住红色的项圈，他把Doctor摁在床上，说：“让我生气，非常非常生气。”比起打脸，还是掐脖子更安全和美观一点。  
“我很抱歉，Master，我只是想知道鼓声真的不再对你有害……”Doctor说，  
“我说了没事。”Master说。  
Doctor眨眨眼，用Master的眼睛。  
“你不相信我。”Master说，他掐住了自己的脖子，对方仰起来头，把呼出的空气吹到他的脸上。  
“我一直愿意相信你……”Doctor说，“但在经历过那么多次的，咳咳，我是说，你轻点，啊……”  
“以前我说能听到鼓声，你并不相信，直到我给你听了。我说了鼓声已经小了，你又不相信，你又来对调身体，就是为了检查我是是否说了真话。可惜的是，链接的不是我的大脑器官，而是我的意识。我再告诉你一次，我能听见，鼓声很小了，我说的话你相信过吗？没有——”Master加重了手上的力道。对方呼吸困难，他掐住自己，那副快窒息像是高潮的表情让他难以放手。  
“Master……”Doctor艰难地发出声音，看到自己在怒气中的神态没有感到一阵心慌，他一点也不心慌。Master也许真会杀了他，这样的事情发生过一次、两次、三次、四次……他不记得多少次，他以前就想过，Master尝试了这么多次，应该总有一次会成功，不是今天，就是明天。他干脆闭上了眼睛。  
但过了一会儿，Master却停手了，看到自己的脸忽然变成一副泰然若之的神态，心底一阵不悦，他鲜少露出那样的表情，他宁愿看到自己快高潮的模样。  
“你这个混蛋。”Master大声说：“我不能让你死在我身体里，虽然以前我很想以这种方式要你的身体，占据你的一切。”他逐渐松开看手。  
Doctor咳了几声，深情地感叹：“哦，Master……亲爱的Master，你这个样子让我无法自已地想——上了你。”  
Master拍了两下自己的脸，“置换身体的头盔在哪里，我可不想永远呆在你的身体你。”  
“在地上，衣服里面。”Doctor指了指，Master偏了偏头看了一眼，觉得那位置太远，他就先去亲吻自己的嘴唇。但他亲上去后就停不下来了。两人又干了起来，身体错位的性爱的快感让两人都难以停止这项运动。他们做到了下午某个时刻，也可能是第二天下午某个时刻，无法确定，因为TARDIS不愿告诉他们时间。

终于，再消耗了大量了体力并且休息够了之后，Doctor起身去捡头盔，重新回到床上准备给自己的身体带上头盔。但Master在他身体里睡得个婴儿一样缩成一团，Doctor忍不住去抚摸对方，抚摸自己。这种奇妙的感觉，他好像能感受两种不同的视角带来的感情……像是受到了吸引，Doctor把额头抵在对方的额前，就像Master曾经在废墟中做过的一样。被触碰到的瞬间，Master马上醒了，他看到自己紧闭着双目，专注而虔诚。Master看自己，看着Doctor的脸有一分钟之久，一分钟后，Doctor睁开眼睛，满脸失望地问：“为什么无法再像之前那样听到了？”  
“你是白痴吗？以前声音比较大。”Master耸耸肩。他这样说着，就在刚才，耳边朦胧的鼓声又远了一点，四节拍的永不停歇的鼓声渐渐遥远，他开始相信有一天这个声音会真正消失。  
“但是这说不通……”Doctor说。他之前希望那声音是还像以往那样存在着，就像他在废墟第一次听到的那样响亮有力，在心底深处，他希望能在过去那些时刻分担Master的鼓声，分担他的痛苦。  
“我没有骗你，Doctor，”Master知道Doctor心底那些想法，“你更不需要用这种方式来帮助我，虽然我很想惩罚你，但不是以你想的方式。”Master露出信息量非常大的微笑，用Doctor的嘴。  
“可是，”Doctor想要解释，Master用食指轻轻按住了他的嘴——他自己的嘴，小声说：“嘘——亲爱的Doctor.”  
“鼓声很小，你现在就可以听到……让我们安静一会儿，你可以听到它，它就像……”Master不再说下去，他等着，过了好一会儿，大概有一分钟，或者是十分钟。  
Doctor终于问道：“像什么？”Master按住Doctor的胸口，他自己的胸口，四节拍在永无止境地跳动着，他低声说道： **“我们此刻的心跳啊——“**

 

END


End file.
